


【鑫祺AB】马嘉祺你借我搞一下

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	1. Chapter 1

丁程鑫易感期那会儿脾气异常暴躁。  
吃饭时马嘉祺就感觉他胃口不好，姚景元和宋亚轩两个都是omega，虽然还不在发情期，但是一张餐桌上坐着，隐隐的香甜味道就窜进鼻子里来，惹得易感期的alpha难以忍受，饭吃了三两口就撇了碗走了。  
刘耀文爱惨了宋亚轩的甜香，沉迷给香香软软的小男友夹菜，一下子还没反应过来他哥闹哪出，只能疑惑地望向小马哥：这是咋了？  
“没事，”马嘉祺在他留下的半碗饭里盛上了肉和菜，“你们吃，我去看看。”

Beta真好啊，丁程鑫一看到马嘉祺进来就忍不住感慨，默默看着他放下碗筷，又冒出些邪念来：  
“喂马嘉祺，你能借我搞一下吗？”

借这个词真的是妙。  
马嘉祺抬头看他，明明额角都是难忍的薄汗还夹着笑脸问他意见，易感期嘛，马嘉祺当然知道他想干什么，有借无还，也就这位哥们儿敢这么厚着脸皮开口。  
“不吃饭？”马嘉祺迂回。  
“浴室还是床？”丁程鑫直截了当。

“还是床吧，我怕你站不稳。”

丁程鑫站起身脱衣服，alpha到了20以后身体轮廓就越发鲜明，加上平时跳舞积攒的腰腹肌肉，近两年也在舞蹈编排里增加了不少撩上衣的动作，可把对女粉丝的那套用在床上，马嘉祺还是有点不习惯。  
他抬手解自己的上衣纽扣，冷不防被丁程鑫一把拉了过去，一下子给摁在了床铺上，急切的两个膝盖骨挤在他腿后想撑开这块亟待享用的区域。  
马嘉祺想翻身过来，脖子上却迎来了激烈的亲吻，他隐约记得丁程鑫上一个易感期也是胡乱地搂着他瞎亲，把脖子都啃秃噜皮了还不撒手。  
马嘉祺曾经跟他说，你这种旺盛的精力以后哪个omega愿意跟你，丁程鑫餍足地躺在他腿上笑：omega有什么意思，不如小马哥你跟我吧？我看我们俩挺合适的。  
一般的a在床上说的话不可信，马嘉祺觉得丁程鑫这个人下了床说的事后情话也不可信。  
脑子里乱成浆糊甚至恍惚开始走马灯，丁程鑫舔吻他耳朵时水声啧啧地从耳边传进脑子里，马嘉祺突然想起来门没锁。

锁什么锁，丁程鑫把信息素炸到最大范围，刚刚吃完饭走到楼梯上的三个队友都一抖，两个o差点没站稳，刘耀文屏住了呼吸牵走了宋亚轩，丁程鑫所在的宿舍区域瞬间成了闲人免进。  
马嘉祺一个beta哪里分辨得出信息素，门没锁这件事就一直萦绕在他脑子里，折磨着理智和羞耻心，丁程鑫的手摸上他裤腰带时，他下意识按住了丁程鑫的手。  
beta比omega力气大一点，但跟alpha没法比，丁程鑫急红了眼，谁也拦不住，beta用了劲去跟他较真反而把手腕拧疼，结果依然是连着外裤里裤一起脱了，丁程鑫啪一巴掌打在臀肉上，咬他的脖子问他犟什么。  
他那一掌打得不轻不重，恰好把兴奋劲从屁股打到全身，马嘉祺忍不住颤了一下，知道跟他说别的也没用，便指了指抽屉，记得用套。  
差点忘了beta也能怀孕。  
丁程鑫噙着汗笑了起来，你还真会让我等。

马嘉祺的提醒不是全然无用，要知道上一个易感期丁程鑫连干了他三天三夜，到最后一晚上套不够了，alpha的硕大生生抵着beta的生殖腔干红了眼，生理本能地想搞进去，马嘉祺又哄又劝费了好大的劲才给他拦住。  
等丁程鑫弄好了润滑和套，马嘉祺还在后怕上次的事，冷不防被指节捅开两层软肉，本就不是为了生育而存在的躯体立马条件反射地开始瑟缩和发疼，废话他一个正儿八经的beta，除了丁程鑫这个每逢易感搞三搞的，其他时候决计不会碰后面，距离上次又有些时日了，难免发紧发涩。  
可是丁程鑫忍不了了。  
哪怕他自己没说，马嘉祺也从他炽热而紊乱的呼吸里感觉到了，而且丁程鑫不会在这个时候硬来，他肯定会循序渐进地做完所有前戏。  
为避免这哥们把自己憋坏，马嘉祺让他把手指抽出来换他自己扩张。自己对自己的身体过分了解，哪里会舒爽、哪里会颤抖，哪怕疼到前面都萎了，对自己一直都挺狠的beta还是在最短时间里做好了充分的扩张，让alpha畅通无阻直捣黄龙。  
做这件事其实beta爽不太到，尤其前期撞不到位置上，只有无休止的疼痛，倒是比omega紧涩的内腔会给alpha极大的快感，成为单方面的索求与汲取。  
而后期alpha渐渐找到了生殖腔的位置，顶端一次次地撞进腔口再抽出来，磨得腔口嫩肉几近痉挛，beta才会被灭顶的刺激折磨得神智不清。  
马嘉祺用残留的一点点理智努力支撑着，可门没锁的事依然让他在意得不行，丁程鑫摁着他的腰往深里捣，豆大的汗水滴落在他背上，从滚烫到发凉。  
易感期的第一场情事，就快把腰撞断，接下来的只会更激烈。

马嘉祺在第一发结束之后被翻过身来脱去上衣，胸口到脖子一大片的情动红，惹得丁程鑫忍不住扑下来啃咬。  
他一边亲一边说，狗蛋你跟我好吧。

又来了，丁程鑫的胡话时间。  
马嘉祺摸了摸他埋在自己颈窝的脑袋：“你妈等着你娶个漂亮的omega呢，醒醒。”  
丁程鑫抬眼看他，一双发红的眼里满满都是占有欲：“那你呢？你也想娶个omega？”  
“我没考虑过这个。”马嘉祺老老实实地回答。  
“那就别考虑了，跟我吧。”丁程鑫抄起他两条细若无骨的腿把他拉近自己，冲着刚刚用过的地方一下子撞了进去。  
他没带套。  
马嘉祺精神一凛，手掌已经抵在他下腹上：“出去。”  
“你跟我，我就出去。”  
“你先出、啊……”  
他话才说了一半，丁程鑫前前后后动了起来，方才带着套还不真切的形状现在连上面青筋一层层挤开内壁的感觉都清晰得像噩梦。  
丁程鑫捞着他的腿慢慢俯下身，马嘉祺仰着脸拧着眉间的细汗抬手抵住了他的胸口：“不行、出……啊、出去！”  
“你快答应我——”丁程鑫已经迅速找到了腔口，威逼利诱地在门口蹭动，蹭得马嘉祺一阵直达头皮的战栗。  
“阿程……阿程这样不行……”

丁程鑫低头看着他，自己胸口上那只拧伤了的手腕还在隐隐发颤，他突然停了下来。  
“你就这么不喜欢我？”  
“这不一样……”  
马嘉祺感觉到他的撤出，才缓过气来，大口大口地喘了会儿，又生怕他闹脾气，去查看他的表情，好在并没有什么明显的生气，只是盯着他的手腕出神。  
“阿程，你把套戴上，别吓我。”  
“你手受伤了？”丁程鑫抓住了他的手腕。  
“没事，拧了一下。”  
“因为我？”  
“……真没事。”  
马嘉祺从一旁捞过来一只新的套给他戴上，打开腿对准了位置让他进来，免得他怀疑，尽可能用了疼得要死的那只手。  
刚进去，丁程鑫就忍不住喟叹出声，惹得躺着的那个脸上发燥。  
alpha重新开始攻城略地不带一刻迟疑，只从正面干到beta快要合不拢腿才罢休。

晚饭时马嘉祺手腕包了一块膏药，刘耀文好奇地问他怎么受得伤，马嘉祺说在桌角磕了一下，刘耀文却突然感觉空气里爆裂的信息素呛得他脑壳子疼，连忙回头冲坐在客厅另一头的丁程鑫双手合十做了一个“我错了！”的手势，那气场才弱下去。


	2. 【鑫祺pwp】马嘉祺跟我在一起吧

之前的A鑫B祺的后续   
老规矩不上升，现实向架个空

 

马嘉祺的腿，出了名的细。

不仅仅是细，而且长，从脚踝开始到膝盖，这一截别人最容易堆积小腿肌的地方，他居然是平直的一条线；膝盖往上也是一如既往地细，怪不得每次露腿或者不露腿但穿能看出腿型的紧身裤子的视频里，永远都有粉丝在刷腿腿腿。

虽然丁程鑫的价值观里男生腿不应该这么细，总得有点肌肉才帅，可是自从认识马嘉祺之后，生命中所有的其他人的腿都变得索然无味。

非易感期的时候少了理由去抱他，但不妨碍厚着脸皮去摸他腿。

马嘉祺又炒鸡怕痒，摸一下他可能会弹起来，丁程鑫乐于看他激烈反应的样子，是少有的能看马嘉祺脸红的机会，当然考虑到他会痒，摸就不如掐。

休息的时候耀文、亚轩和景元都在沙发上看电视，马嘉祺抱着手机在地毯上玩，丁程鑫洗完澡出来的时候就看到暗红地毯上马嘉祺两条细白的腿从宽裤管的休闲短裤下伸出来，不知道怎么的就冒出了些奇异的念头。

沙发没位置了真的是个好理由，丁程鑫挨着他坐下来，又一副累死的样子往他腿上躺，马嘉祺看了看另外三个人，好像没人在意他们俩过分亲密，就也没拦着他。

丁程鑫把脸和耳朵从他腿面上蹭过去，感觉到他有点紧张的僵硬，还不嫌事大地在他腿上亲了一口，这个角度那三个人应该是看不到的，但马嘉祺还是倒吸了一口冷气，有点想推开他的乱来。

丁程鑫的吻落在他皮肤上一个接一个，轻柔的，又显得迷恋，马嘉祺被他搞得有点痒，缩起了其中一条腿想躲开他的攻势，却被吻在了更靠近腿根的地方。

旁边还有三个人坐着，看电视的，或是玩手机的，不知道有没有发现丁程鑫在干什么，不管有没有人发现都让他紧张得头皮发麻。

在丁程鑫继续得寸进尺之前，马嘉祺扶住了他的脑袋，指尖从他的耳后摸到颈后柔韧的皮肤，俯下身在他耳边跟他咬耳朵：“别太过分了，去房间里吧。”

 

不能玩羞耻play有点可惜，丁程鑫咂咂嘴，看着爬上床的马嘉祺，也不等他完全爬上去就从背后拉住了他的脚踝。

“还不够啊？”马嘉祺感觉到他欺身上来，掌心从小腿的位置细细摩挲，痒得难受，硬忍着才没抗拒。

“一辈子都不够。”丁程鑫笑着过来咬他耳朵，反手揉捏他大腿后侧最近才长的一点点薄薄的肌肉，把休闲短裤撩到了足以露出底裤的位置，俯下身去在臀肉边缘上亲了一口。

马嘉祺闷哼了一声，又忍不住怼他，谁会让你摸一辈子。

丁程鑫把他翻了个身，正面对上那人的脸，刚刚这番摸索马嘉祺到现在也只是微微皱了眉头，看起来又禁欲又冷淡，却叫丁程鑫喜欢得紧。

多露出一些别人看不到的表情给我吧。

丁程鑫撑起身来抓着他的腿去亲吻他的膝盖，见马嘉祺没反应，便在膝盖的位置吮了一个吻痕，马嘉祺这才有点反应了，为难地看着他吮出来的痕迹，说留在这里可怎么遮挡。

“穿长裤吧，这双腿留给我就好了。”

丁程鑫沿着他小腿往下吻，舌尖和嘴唇细细密密地濡湿了皮肤，马嘉祺腿上一点体毛都没有，光滑的细腻的让人爱不释手的触感，惹得丁程鑫一直从小腿吻到了脚踝，托起他的脚吻在了脚背上。

马嘉祺终于受不住了，涨红了脸从他手里抽回了脚。

“……你今天怎么了？”

丁程鑫笑嘻嘻地凑上来亲吻他的嘴，边亲边说着不着边际的情话：“小火柴我好喜欢你呀，跟我在一起吧，跟我在一起好不好嘛？”

语气甜软，掌心却稳而生力地控住了腰，下身Alpha的物事正虎视眈眈地怼着他的腿。

“你想用腿玩？”马嘉祺对他的动机清清楚楚明明白白。

“你明天还要训练嘛，怎样，我是不是很体贴？”丁程鑫笑着顶他，一脸的求夸奖。

“那就快点来吧，再晚就该睡觉了。”

马嘉祺的声音轻轻飘飘，像是快要睡着了，他每到这个时候都软得有点过分，丁程鑫在他脸颊上响亮地亲了一口，就开始脱他裤子。

“不是用腿吗，脱裤子干什么？”马嘉祺懵了一下，但也没拦住他脱裤子的动作，话音刚落底裤都被丁程鑫剥到了床下去，后知后觉地开始觉得不妙。

丁程鑫抱着他两腿弯曲成扭曲的姿势，据弹幕上说这个叫鸭子坐，丁程鑫分不清什么鸭坐鹅坐鸡坐，他只知道马嘉祺的腿能扭曲成这个姿势，刚好方便他用两腿之间的紧密空隙来进出炽热的性器，他想也没想就脱了裤子撞了进去，凉软的腿肉夹着他的命根子磨蹭出火热的情欲来，丁程鑫掐着他的腿加快了进出的速度，还把位置压得很低，几乎一下下撞在马嘉祺自己的根上，把向来游刃有余又困得快睡着的人撞成了面红耳赤。

Beta的那话儿没有Alpha的粗大，但兴奋起来也很可观，不管面上如何忍耐，可身下的物事被撞得颤颤巍巍鼓胀成硬挺的模样，藏都无处可藏，清清楚楚地告知了丁程鑫，他也爽得不行。

丁程鑫掐着他的腿根往狠里干，马嘉祺一开始憋着不敢叫，这会儿也细细碎碎溢出一些呻吟来，倒是鼓励了身上的人继续捣弄，被磨得发烫发红的两腿之间沾染上一些白浊粘液，Alpha的热烫却没有半点消停的意思，还是Beta的那根先泄了个彻底，把小腹和腿间都弄脏了。

不知道两腿间的皮肤会不会磨到红肿，马嘉祺泄过后感觉这不是个办法，边承受着丁程鑫的攻击边给他提别的方案：“我、啊……我给你口吧？”

丁程鑫压着他的腿俯下身去亲他的唇尖：怕你含不住。

马嘉祺脸上燥起一片涨红，边回应他的亲吻，边跟他讨饶：“可是再磨下去，都没法穿裤子了，疼啊阿程……”

他倒是很清楚怎么让人心软。

丁程鑫停下了动作，用手摸了摸他两腿之间使用过度的地方，看到马嘉祺吃痛而皱起的眉头，终于还是放弃了继续的念头。

可他今天就是想玩腿，马嘉祺也知道他的兴趣还没得到满足，便撑着身子爬下床去翻找行李箱摸了双袜子出来，穿上袜子用两只脚来搓揉他的物事。

会还是你小马哥会。

丁程鑫满足地喟叹了声，舒服得让他伺候，马嘉祺动脚时两条细白的腿也上上下下地动，没有穿底裤的下身暴露无遗，丁程鑫直勾勾地看着他的动作，竟像着了迷般移不开视线。

等他快要到尽头时，马嘉祺停下了动作，把手指伸进了张开的腿中间隐秘的穴口，当着他的面探进了两根手指，丁程鑫呼吸一滞，他本来没想过要进去，现在反而有些急不可耐了。

他往前扑了一下摁住了马嘉祺的腿，更近一些地看着穴口的指尖进出时的淫靡画面，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，蛊惑般地念他的名字：嘉祺……嘉祺……让我进去好不好？

“明天要训练，”马嘉祺捧住了他的脸，翻了个身让丁程鑫躺在下，爬下去给他舔住了顶端细细地吮，那话儿已经粗大得根本没法含了，反而衬得马嘉祺脸也小、嘴也小，画面刺激之余细红的舌尖在他面前上下濡湿炽热，让他忍不了地身寸了那人一脸，白浊一股股不带停地全喷在了人脸上，欲气冲天。

满足够了的人又开始说胡话。

“小火柴，跟我在一起吧？”

马嘉祺看着他舒服得眼睛都快合上了的餍足表情，笑着给自己擦干净了脸，凑过去亲了亲他。

“我一直只有你啊，阿程。”


	3. 3.0

马嘉祺最近迷上了机车。

老实说这个爱好还蛮A的，但是丁程鑫看着他穿上机车服和紧身的皮裤，下意识吹了一个自以为挑逗的口哨，上前拍了拍马屁喋喋不休地说哥想在机车上干你、干几万次都不会腻、干到怀我的孩子为止。

太绝了，白皙的Beta扶着笨重的车头涨红了脸，丁程鑫咬他的耳朵说你现在可别抿唇，我会忍不住就地上你。

当然丁程鑫还不会在其他三个成员随时能看到的窗口下搞事情，他戴上了机车帽爬上了马嘉祺的后座，还不忘拿胯顶顶他的屁股，喊了声：驾！

 

马嘉祺把车开上了路，风大到听不清丁程鑫在瞎逼逼啥，光是搂在腰上的手胡乱地上下其手，拦也拦不住，没往外套里摸就由着他去了。

在十字路口等红灯的时候丁程鑫凑到他耳边来问他，去哪儿。

马嘉祺偏过头说了一个远离市区的公园名字，踩着油门压着绿灯亮起的一瞬冲了出去，风吹了丁程鑫一脸，他在风里笑，喊着马嘉祺真帅。

 

在公园附近的小道上马嘉祺放慢了速度慢慢飘，丁程鑫边问他，学开机车多久了，马嘉祺说半个月，丁程鑫说技术不错啊，马嘉祺一个拐弯驶进了公园的停车场，把丁程鑫甩在了背上，紧紧地贴住了。

他停稳车，丁程鑫先他一步跳了下来，沿着车头车尾好好看了一圈，连说了三个帅，最后扶着他的机车帽，看着他的眼睛，又说了一个帅。

马嘉祺想说你今天没别的形容词了吗，丁程鑫却突然靠近想亲他，不料两个机车帽正面碰撞了下，没能得逞，气哼哼地作罢。

他把帽子摘了扔给马嘉祺，正好马嘉祺也摘了帽子，趁他走近时主动亲了他一下，丁程鑫喜笑颜开，搂住他腰好一通压榨，把人压在了机车的黑色座垫上，边亲边说我看你是特意找了个这么偏的地方，主动给我送炮啊。

马嘉祺避了他一下，纠正说没有，是想让他看看别的东西。

丁程鑫停了下来，正好瞥见停车场上方的监控摄像头，也没了兴致，便把人拉了起来，问他看什么，马嘉祺拉了他的手腕往停车场外面走，说过去你就知道了。

 

其实丁程鑫听说过这个公园也是在新闻报道上，说是这公园旁边有一个破旧的小教堂，当时公园选址时希望能把教堂拆了，可牵扯到宗教信仰啥啥的东西总之交涉失败了，最后这个公园不得不绕着小教堂建成了个有缺口的月牙状。

果不其然马嘉祺带他去的就是小教堂。

丁程鑫打趣道，你该不是想跟我结婚吧，我还没准备好呢，戒指什么的也没买……马嘉祺回头看向他，笑眼里盛满了温情。丁程鑫被那个眼神一激励，反手抓住了马嘉祺的手，走走走结婚结婚——

他在前面推开了门，小破教堂连个牧师都没有，光有几座丁程鑫看不懂的雕像，他撇了撇嘴说连个证婚人都没有，好不正式。

马嘉祺说反正你也不信上帝，不亏。

丁程鑫想，那倒也是。

他拉过马嘉祺的手清了清嗓子说马嘉祺你愿意嫁给我吗，马嘉祺掐着他手心，哪有直接问最后一句的，丁程鑫说我不管、你快说愿意。

马嘉祺叹了口气，点了点头说我愿意，丁程鑫开心地就要亲他，马嘉祺拦了一下，我还没问你呢。

丁程鑫说愿意愿意愿意——哎呀别拦着我亲吻新娘。

紧接着热情又黏腻的亲吻便堵住了他的嘴。

 

回去的路上马嘉祺把车开到加油站去加油，丁程鑫趁那点时间把马嘉祺拖到男厕所去偷香，他说机车太不安全也不方便动作，教堂里空空荡荡的被西方神灵注视着也不好动手，憋到加油站已经是极限了。

马嘉祺其实一路也能感觉到背后热烫的胯部一直抵着自己，知道他也忍得辛苦，没什么怨言地跟他在厕所里苟且。丁程鑫把热烫塞进他光腿间磨蹭，喘得起起伏伏，他本来也没想在厕所里打全垒毕竟公共区域也不干净，可马嘉祺泛红的腿让他失了理智，抱起人的腰和腿就抵着门板循着穴口去了。

他刚进去一些，马嘉祺就搂着他脖子轻咬他的耳朵，喘着说之后可能有几个月不能进那里。

丁程鑫大脑一片空白只有搞他两个大字，没意识到他在说什么，进到深处抵住生殖腔的入口时才稍感觉有哪里不对劲，他还没反应过来马嘉祺已经捂着嘴挣脱了他的桎梏，扭身吐在了旁边的马桶里。

“怎么了？”丁程鑫吓了一跳。

马嘉祺吐了会儿拿纸擦干净嘴，才扶着腰站直了，有点尴尬地说，怀孕了。

 

书上说Beta怀孕的概率低到令人发指，丁程鑫从来没想过马嘉祺会怀上他的孩子。

他像被惊呆了一样愣了好半天，寻思着是不是哪次没做好措施，哦不，是他经常没有安全措施因为天杀的书上明明说Beta很难怀孕的！

可他又觉得很惊喜，他的马嘉祺的肚子里有他留下的小宝贝，多么神奇又多么棒啊。

他在惊讶和惊喜间无缝转换了会儿才意识到，那偶像工作怎么办。

马嘉祺整理好了衣服跪下来给他口，听到他喃喃自语的内容才松开些跟他说没关系，前期看不出来的时候可以照常，后期请病假就行了。

丁程鑫想及他刚刚吐过，不舍得让他再口，把人从地上拉了起来，一边给自己草草结束一边叮嘱他有任何情况都要第一时间告知自己，毕竟他们十几分钟前已经在上帝的见证下结婚了——诶等等，所以你早就知道怀孕的事，今天才带我来的教堂吗？

 

马嘉祺局促地眨了眨眼，说我只是，看厌了你每晚做的时候都一副我不想要你的样子，我想告诉你我不会离开你的。

丁程鑫愣了下，差点被他感动哭，猛地把人扑了个满怀。

 

抱了会儿他又想起了什么，所以现在几个月了？

马嘉祺想了想，才几个礼拜吧，丁程鑫掰着手指算了算，不行，我得回家去把我姐姐的孕妇装偷出来，不然你的衣服很快就不能穿了！

马嘉祺满头黑线，那好像还有很久吧，而且为什么是你姐姐的衣服啊，我们不能买新的吗。

丁程鑫说不行，我姐姐说了我老婆一定要继承她的十几件孕妇装，她品味可好了，都只穿了一两次，你会喜欢的！

马嘉祺捂住了脸，不是这个问题吧！

 

回家后丁程鑫才后知后觉，哎呀那我是不是可以拥有嘉祺的女装了！

马嘉祺从他背后幽幽地飘过，不，你不会拥有的。

“哎呀~穿一次嘛嘉祺！”


End file.
